The New Girl
by wespeaknoise
Summary: Cammie is the new girl, like always. Due to her military family, Cammie can't seem to stay settled in one town for long before packing up and moving. However, when she finds herself in Roseville, Virginia, good things start coming. One being Zach Goode.
1. New Girl, New Town

**Chapter One: New Girl, New Town**

****"Okay, just breathe. You can do this. You know you can do this. You've done it a thousand times! Yeah, you can do this!" Cammie spoke quietly to herself while walking down the halls of her new school. She got a few glances from other students chatting beside lockers or looking through their textbooks, but that's all they were, glances. It was as soon as they saw there wasn't really anything to look _at_ they went back to whatever they were doing.

Cammie had to admit, she wasn't really anything special. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She wasn't "hot" or anything, but she wasn't ugly, in her opinion anyway. She was, ordinary, and that made her happy. Cammie reached for the piece of paper tucked away in her back pocket.

"L13 / 03.24.33" she read. It also contained her timetable over the next two weeks. Cammie crinkled her forehead at the words jumbled across the page. She needed help from someone and soon before the bell rung. She looked around; everyone was either rushing to class or gathering their books. Surely she couldn't let another student suffer for her. She had to figure it out on her own. She spun the lock around a few times and gently pulled the lock down, nothing. It would not open. She began to repeat the process again, pulling down a bit harder this time.

"Shit." she cursed. She couldn't believe she would be getting a detention on her first day.  
>"Hey, problem with your locker?" Cammie turned to see a girl with dark chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. The girl nodded at the lock then turned to Cammie.<br>"Uh, yeah," Cammie sputtered.  
>"Well let's see if I can help," the girl smiled. She seemed friendly, but from all the schools Cammie had been too, she knew people liked to keep up their appearances. Although, Cammie couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking something so cruel about someone who had willingly offered to help her.<p>

The girl studied the lock with a grim face then finally turned to Cammie, "What's your code?" Cammie blinked then remembered the piece of paper she was holding, she opened it and showed it to the girl.  
>"Oh my gosh! You're in Mr Welsh's English class as well!" she grinned, showing off her even teeth.<br>"I am?" Cammie asked with a confused expression on her face.  
>The girl nodded and said, "I read it on your timetable." she smiled once more and turned back to the lock.<br>"Right, 3..24..33." she mumbled. She pulled down the lock, releasing a 'clink' sound. "There you go!" she smiled again. She seemed to always be smiling.  
>"Thanks, if it wasn't for you I might have been here for hours, crap, did I make you late?" Cammie asked, with a trace of concern in her voice.<br>The girl waved away Cammie's words, "Don't sweat it, Mr Welsh is totally cool. I've been coming to his classes late for 2 years, I'm pretty sure he expects this from me."  
>Cammie released a grateful sigh and turned to her locker. Her textbooks and pens were all in her bag and it would take too long to unload everything. She decided to grab a book and pen and shoved her bag in her locker.<p>

The girls walked in the direction of the English block when the silence was broken, "I'm Bex, by the way." she said giving a small smile.  
>"I'm C-"<br>"Cameron," Bex finished. Cammie gaped at her name being spoken by a girl she only met a few minutes ago.  
>"How did y-"<br>"It said so on your timetable, I assure you I'm not a stalker." Bex giggled.  
>"Right. Please, call me Cammie."<br>"Cammie, huh? My name's really Rebecca but call me that and you'll wake up with a few missing limbs."  
>Cammie couldn't help but laugh at that.<br>"C'mon, before we're really late," Bex tugged Cammie.  
>The girls rushed to room 504. Bex turned the handle without saying another word.<p>

"Ahh, finally. I was wondering when you would rock up Miss Baxter, and it seems you've brought our latest student with you, Miss Morgan, am I correct?" The man said. He had short brown hair and stubble around his perfectly shaped lips. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties by the look for his chosen attire.  
>"You're correct." Cammie nodded.<br>"Excellent, if you'll take a seat please, anywhere is fine." He nodded at her then moved to write on the board. Cammie scanned the sea of faces. There were a few spare seats around the room. One next to a small girl with wild purple hair styled in a Mohawk. One near a boy with glasses on his nose reading a novel. Another near a girl with long blond hair and pink everywhere. Cammie looked for Bex; she was settling into her chair and waving for her to come over.

"Hey," she whispered when Cammie had found the seat.  
>"Hey," Cammie smiled back.<br>"So, what do you think? Is Mr Welsh a hottie or what?" Bex couldn't help but bite her lip and smile at him. It was true, Mr Welsh could definitely be considered a "hottie" to some, but Cammie liked to keep her opinions about her teachers strictly to an educational value.

"He seems… young." Cammie decided to say  
>"He's only 25, that's 8 years older than us." Bex stated. Cammie turned back to look at Mr Welsh, she didn't admire him as much as Bex, obviously, but maybe that was because she had been in his class for 2 years.<br>"8 years, that's still a lot."  
>"I've seen people that have a 15 year gap. This is nothing compared to them." Bex said. Cammie couldn't help but notice the trace of longing in her voice.<p>

_No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare to think about going out with a teacher! No, he wouldn't dare to think to go out with a student. He wouldn't sacrifice his career for her. No one would be so idiotic to do that, or even try. _Cammie thought.

"You don't, you know, like him or anything?" Cammie asked. Bex blushed and opened her mouth to reply when Mr Welsh turned to face them.  
>"It truly is a lovely sight to see you making new friends here, Cammie, but at this school, we believe learning is a very smart thing to be occupying yourself with." He crossed his muscular arms.<br>Cammie gulped and nodded, "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."  
>"Good," He turned back to the board, "And Miss Morgan, I hope you're enjoying St Luke's, It's very different compared to other schools."<p>

_I realised._

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello you beautiful individuals. Just so you know, I'm editing all my chapters, because this was my first story and I kind of cringe in shame when I read over the old copy of this. The plot is still generally the same; the content is a bit revamped.**

**Thank you so much for reading x**

**-Bianca**


	2. His Name Was Zachary

**Chapter Two: His Name Was Zachary  
><strong>

Lunch time had finally arrived at St Luke's. Cammie lined up in the cafeteria queue. She had no clue where to sit, but she almost didn't care due to the moans her stomach was emitting. There was a variety of different foods to choose from; casserole, lasagne, hamburgers, fruit salad, only to name a few.

She settled for a nice potato salad and jerked forward when she felt a poke at her waist. She turned around and saw Bex's amused face smiling at her.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just me." she laughed.  
>"You scared me," Cammie sighed.<br>"Not the desired effect but whatever." she grinned.

She was standing in line with a slightly shorter girl. She was petite and had nice waxy auburn hair down to her shoulders. Her cheeks and nose were covered with light spots and her eyes were sky blue.

"Hi, I'm Liz." she smiled. Cammie noticed that when she smiled her eyes creased at the corners, making it look as genuine as possible.  
>"Hey, I'm Cammie."<br>"Oh dang, you got the last potato salad. There were none when we got to them." Bex frowned.  
>"Here, have mine." Cammie swapped her bowl with Bex's.<br>"Aren't you sweet? Didn't I tell you she was sweet?" Bex said turning to Liz.  
>Liz only nodded while trying to hold in a laugh, "Let's sit."<p>

Bex led the girls to a corner table beside a window. The tables were large and round, maybe enough for 8 people. They had markings of names and carvings covering the tops. Cammie looked down at her casserole. It didn't look as appealing as the potato salad, but Bex was the first friend she made here and she couldn't pass up the opportunity of friends. Bex began to complain to Liz about the history assignment she had already managed to obtain. While Liz just nodded and told her it was easy because she had already completed it.  
>Cammie decided to eat her apple first. She smoothed the surface with her hand and was halfway through biting her apple when she saw him.<p>

His blonde hair stuck out in all the right angles, his toned arms tensed as he took each step, his eyes were a deep emerald green, his lips parted to reveal the most adorable smirk Cammie had ever seen. He was gorgeous.

And he was walking her way.

"Zachary," Liz said. _Liz?_  
>"Elizabeth," He smirked.<br>Soon it dawned on Cammie; they _had_ to be going out.

He seated himself beside Liz and stole one of the chips off from her tray.

"What do you want, Zach?" Liz asked irritated.  
>"Is it so wrong for a brother to want to spend some time with his sister?" He teased.<br>_Sister? They were related?_ Cammie thought. She felt a wave of relief wash over her.  
>"We are <em>not<em> related. Our parents are only dating, and if they were married, you would be my step-brother." Liz stated.

Zach placed a hand over his heart a feigned heart-break.  
>"I am truly heartbroken, Lizzie." He said. Obviously not meaning it at all. Liz gently smacked his chest to push herself away from him.<p>

"Get over yourself, Zach." Bex said.  
>"Ahh, Rebecca. Great to see you again and how are you doing on this fine day?" He smirked.<br>"Great, until you came along." Bex smiled sweetly.  
>Zach hardly seemed affected by Bex's choice of words. He only grinned and said, "Are you sure it wasn't the fact that you saw Grant hanging out with those freshmen girls?"<br>Bex's cheeks turned a deep red and turned her attention back to her potato salad.

"Cammie, this is Zach." Liz piped up.  
>Zach turned to Cammie and gave her a dazzling smile.<br>"Hey," he said, "I'm Lizzie's brother. Well soon-to-be-step-brother."  
>"Hi," Cammie tried to return an equally dazzling smile but knew that could never happen.<br>"Enjoying St. Luke's?" Zach asked.  
>The question shocked Cammie and it must have shown because Zach added, "Word gets around."<br>"Er, right. It's not too bad, I guess." She said. The thought of people talking about her gave a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. Cammie tried to hide the thought on her face and lightly shrugged.  
>Zach only smirked then nodded in agreement.<p>

Suddenly, two guys came up to the table and positioned themselves between Liz and Bex.  
>One was tall and wore black rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans. He carried books in his arms. He placed them on the table and began to converse with Liz. The other boy couldn't look more different. He had more muscle surrounding his arms, proving to work out maybe twice or three times a week and wore a plain V-neck shirt with dark jeans. He chose to sit next to Bex. He whispered something in her ear leading her to release a giggle.<p>

Zach noticed the out of placement Cammie felt and moved around to sit next to her.  
>"You'll have to excuse Grant and Jonas. They have the <em>biggest <em>crushes on Bex and Liz here." He was about a head taller than Cammie, making her tilt her head up to face him.  
>"I see," Cammie smiled.<br>Zach opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell, sounding that lunch was over. Cammie gathered her things and moved away from the table. Her last lesson of the day was Science. This made Cammie overly happy; she considered science to be one of her strongest subjects. She quickly checked her timetable and moved around to find the classroom.

It took her a total 10 minutes to locate room 601. Thus, making her late to class once more. She opened the door and saw 20 pairs of eyes turn to face her. The teacher was an elderly woman, she wore a decorative top and plain black pants. Much to Cammie's amazement, she didn't yell or even give an annoyed face. The smiled as if saying, _don't worry, I get it,_ and pointed to a few seats in the middle. Cammie gratefully nodded and moved to the free seat.

"Hey,"  
>She turned to the desk beside her and immediately recognized the source of the voice.<p>

"Partner." Zach smirked.

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter has been revamped *enter cool sound effect***

**-Bianca**


	3. An Invite From Heaven

**Chapter Three: An Invite From Heaven**

Cammie fiddled with her keys until the door finally unlocked. She was greeted with labelled boxes and bubble wrap. Her family had only moved in a few days ago, meaning that she was most likely going to have to help with unpacking sooner or later. She moved to the kitchen to find some Nurofen. She was having a headache settling in and the fact that her science partner was Zach freaking Goode.

Her mum was standing by the kitchen counter, icing a chocolate cake.  
>"Your home, finally." Her mother walked over and gave her a tight squeeze.<br>"Yeah, hey, do we have any Nurofen?" Cammie rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

`Her mother opened one of the cupboards and handed her the tablets along with a glass of tap water.  
>"Tough day?" Her mother smiled.<br>"You could say that" Cammie swallowed the tiny pill and washed it town with the water. After the whole 'Zach thing' her head was in knots.

"Did you make friends?" Rachel asked hopefully. Rachel Morgan was somewhat of a high school legacy. Captain of almost all the clubs she joined. Straight A's. Most voted to become president. And the fact that she was the most popular teenager at school. She had everything. Cammie could never be like her. Not with all the moving and unpacking her life seemed to include.

"Kind of." Cammie shrugged.  
>"Kind of?"<br>"Kind of."  
>"Do I get to know their names?" Rachel asked while licking her fingers free of chocolate icing.<br>Cammie wasn't one to pour out her school day to her mother. She often closed herself off from answering pointless questions and tried to add witty remarks into about every conversation.

"When I'm sure." she responded and then headed upstairs to her new room. She turned the handle and saw her bed placed in the corner of the room like it was in all the houses that she had lived in. Her study desk was beside the door with her goldfish, Lucy, happily swimming around in her bowl. She glanced around the room and noticed it was purple. Her new room was purple. Purple. Cammie hated purple. She immediately began to search on her desk for anything to cover it. She began by sticking posters and pictures on her walls; once again, shutting everything out.

The next day at school, Cammie promised herself that she would act calmly. Especially around Zach.  
>"Hey Cammie," Bex smiled as she strode up to her.<br>"Hey," Cammie for once let out a smile that wasn't forceful. Bex was a funny girl. She enjoyed her company which wasn't something Cammie enjoyed about a lot of people.  
>"Tell me you're going tomorrow night." Bex said.<br>"To?" Cammie racked her brain for any piece of information that would remind her of what was happening tomorrow night.  
>"Leighton's beach party?" Bex replied, with a slight 'duh'.<p>

Cammie remembered behind handed a flier to that. But so had the entire school.  
>"Probably not," Cammie replied. At that moment, Liz came strolling up towards the girl with a bright smile on her face.<br>"Hey Lizzie, please tell Cammie here that she has to come to Leighton's party." Bex crossed her arms.  
>"Oh my gosh! Cammie you have to come!" Liz's hands fell to her cheeks, releasing another shocked sound.<br>"I don't know. You guys will have so much more fun without me dampening the mood." Cammie explained.  
>"Please, you have to come!" Liz asked, her eyes pleading.<br>"What's got you so happy about this party, Liz?" Bex asked.  
>"Well, if you must know, Jonas and I are going together." Liz couldn't contain the joy in her voice. "You heard her Cammie, you have to come," Bex smiled, "Give a girl and her date some hope,"<br>"It's just not something I do." Cammie explained.  
>"Party is something every teenager does." Bex laughed.<br>"Parties are just lame excuses to act stupid." Cammie shrugged.  
>"Don't be a princess. It will be fun and everyone will be there, which includes you."<br>"Plus, it's a _beach_ party. Which makes it all the more fun, bonfire's and roasted marshmallows." Liz added with a slight smile.  
>Cammie turned towards the two and gave a reluctant sigh, "Fineee."<p>

Cammie turned the handle to room 601. Ironic how the one class she thought she would actually look forward to this year, was the one class she soon began accustomed to dread. She located her seat in the middle of the room and watched as Zach tapped his pen to a funny rhythm on his desk.

She had uttered a few sentences in total to this boy. When she found out that she would be partnering up with him yesterday, she tried hard to avoid any eye contact and replied with curt answers when he would ask her anything.  
>"Good morning," Zach smiled, showing his dazzling teeth.<br>"Morning." Was Cammie's reply.

The class watched in silence, save a few groans of displeasure, as Mrs Wilkinson explained how to dissect a frog with the appropriate tools and equipment. A few minutes later she gestured to the class to dissect their own frog placed on the bench in front of them.  
>"Do you want to go first?" Zach asked.<br>"I'll pass. Blood and guts don't go well with me." Cammie tried hard to force out a small laugh.  
>"Don't worry, I was too. I find it easier when someone is talking to me" Zach said. He placed the scalpel firmly in his grip and began to cut a line in the dead frog.<br>"So, tell me about yourself." Zach began.  
>"Not much to tell." Cammie shrugged.<br>"Come on, tell me about your family or your favourite colour. Anything."  
>"Well, My mum's name is Rachel. I don't have any siblings. My goldfish's name is Lucy. And my favourite colour is Green." Cammie ticked them off with her fingers before she looked back at Zach. He stopped cutting the frog and let her word's sink in.<p>

"Interesting," Zach replied and began to cut the frog once more.  
>"What about you?" Cammie asked, feeling it to only be fair to know about his life in return.<br>"I have two brothers and one sister. All younger. My dad is dating Liz's mum, as you already know. My dog's name is Gus and my favourite colour is Green, also." He smirked.  
>"Interesting," She copied Zach's earlier words, "Any hobbies?"<br>"I play basketball and I enjoy watching old English films." Zach replied.  
>Cammie was caught completely off guard. Can the words basketball and films be used in the same sentence? Did Zach actually strike her as a guy who watches old movies with hard to interpret words?<p>

She just stared at Zach with her mouth slightly open. _He has to be joking. _  
>Zach only stared back at Cammie and burst out laughing.<br>"I'm kidding, geez your gullible." He laughed.  
>"Not funny." Cammie retorted. Of course he was kidding. No way could a teenage boy even name an old English film.<br>"But I do play basketball," Zach said. Cammie could tell he wasn't lying about that. He had the muscles to prove it.  
>"I'm not sure I can believe that after your last statement," Cammie gave a sly smile.<br>Zach let out a laugh and silenced himself shortly after.  
>"So are you going to Leighton's party tomorrow?" He asked<br>"Well, Bex is pretty persuasive." Cammie replied.  
>"Yeah, Grant want's me there as his wingman." Zach chuckled.<br>"I thought he'd be taking Bex."  
>"He was thinking about it," Zach shrugged, "What about you?"<br>"What about me?" Cammie asked.  
>"Are <em>you<em> going with anyone?" He replied inching closer.  
>Cammie could feel the sweat sliding down her back. She was not good in the field of close contact. And the fact that Zach could sense that made it all the scarier.<br>Cammie just shook her head and stared into Zach's gleaming emerald eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Great, so it's a date" Zach smirked.  
><em>What?<em>  
>"Pick you up at 7" He smiled triumphantly. Then Zach did what he did best, he left Cammie speechless once more.<p>

**Author's Notes:**

**Revamped. *whip-crack***

**-Bianca**


	4. The Party

**Chapter Four: The Party**

Cammie stared at her clock. It was 6:00am and she couldn't get back to sleep. She leant back into her pillows. _Why does he have this effect on me?_

She lay awake until her clock read 9:00. It was Saturday, which meant the party.

_The party!_

Cammie jumped off her bed and bounded for her closet. She needed to get an outfit together. This meant one thing. Something she was only dreading.

The doorbell sounded and Cammie raced for it. She opened the door to reveal two smiling faces.

"Well, looks like someone's taking it seriously," Bex smirked, "Finally."  
>"Yeah, what happened too," Liz made invisible air quotes, "<em>It's not something I do?<em>"  
>"Look, are you going to help me or not?" Cammie asked, she really hated asking for favours, especially from people she just met.<p>

"Fine, only because you asked nicely," Bex smiled, she picked up the bags surrounding them, most likely full of clothes and make-up. The girls moved to Cammie's bedroom, the following hours consisted of changing in and out of clothes and being told to "blot" every few seconds.

"This is hopeless," Cammie complained, she had on a slinky red dress, far too formal for a beach party.  
>"No it's not," Liz reminded her, "we just haven't found the perfect outfit yet."<br>Cammie's phone lit up from her nightstand. It played a quick jingle than continued to light up. Cammie ran for her phone but was beaten by Bex.

"Bex! Give it back." Cammie laughed.  
>"No way, now let's see what's got you so excited." Bex smiled deviously. She scanned the text and let out a gasp.<br>" ." she said her mouth forming a perfect "o".  
>"What, who is it?" Liz asked excitedly.<p>

_I cannot believe this is happening. How is it that I'm going to manage to lose the only friends I've made in a matter of seconds-_

"Zach?!" Liz gasped, "As in my soon-to-be-step-brother-Zach?"  
>"I thought you refused to call him your stepbrother," Cammie bit her lip.<br>"Cammie!"  
>"There's nothing going on, he just asked me yesterday, a completely last minute thing." Cammie explained.<br>"Sure, because guys who only ask girls out 'last minute' usually text them saying: Can't wait to see you tonight, wear something pretty." Bex tried her best to mimic Zach's voice.  
>"Admit it, you like him." Liz crossed her arms with a triumphant smirk on her face.<p>

Cammie covered her face with her hands and breathed out a reluctant sigh. She eventually sat up straight and smiled, "Think what you want, I have a party to get ready for." She picked up a handful of clothes a closed the bathroom door shut behind her.

"I take that as a yes." Bex snickered.  
>"I heard that!" Cammie laughed behind the door.<p>

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, my, gosh." Liz gaped.  
>"That's the one!" Bex's eye's widened.<p>

Cammie twirled in front of the full length mirror hanging on her wall. She was wearing a flowy dark blue dress paired with black sandals and her gold dove necklace.

"It's perfect." She agreed with the two, "It's just missing one thing." She moved to her jewellery box sitting on her desk. She opened it and took out a silver bracelet with a heart on the charm.

"It's pretty, who gave it to you?" Bex wondered.

"It's the last thing-" Cammie stopped herself and stared down at the piece of silver in her hands, "my dad gave it to me." she decided to say.

Bex and Liz nodded, leaving it at that.

"Well, are you guys going to changed or what?" Cammie gave a bright smile.

An hour later the girls were, finally, ready and standing in front of Cammie's full length mirror admiring their chosen attire.  
>"Well, I better get back to my house now, Jonas is picking me up." Liz smiled at the thought of Jonas getting ready to greet her at her door.<br>"I better go as well," Bex agreed.  
>"See you at the beach, Cammie" Liz said.<br>"And try not to get too handsy with Zach, alright Cam?" Bex grinned and with that, the girls shut the door and left.

The doorbell soon let out another chime and Cammie raced to answer it.

"Whoa. You look… amazing." Zach said as she opened the door. He had on a black V-neck shirt and spelt like soap. Really good soap. _How does he do that?_

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Zachary." Cammie winked. _Did I really just wink? Maybe I was flirting after all._

The ride to the beach was, to sum it up, awkward. The beach was a total 15 minute drive from The Morgan household. Cammie spent the first 3 minutes looking out the window and the next 2 minutes fiddling with her bracelet.

"Okay, let's break whatever tension this is," Zach said while stopping at a red light.

She couldn't argue there.  
>"Alright, like how?" she responded.<br>"Where did you live before you moved here?" Zach asked.

"Chicago," she answered truthfully.

"I have family there; I usually spend my summer breaks there, too." He provided.  
>"Awesome, maybe we could have seen each other and never remembered." Cammie teased.<br>"I don't think so, I'm fairly certain I would have remembered that face." He winked. _Oh, God._  
>Cammie wasn't great with compliments or whatever that was. She stared down at her bracelet, "Okay, my turn. What's your middle name?" She hoped to get back on topic.<p>

"Elton."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"What's wrong with Elton?" Zach asked defensively.  
>"Nothing, it's cute." Cammie giggled.<br>"So you think I'm cute?" Zach asked, fitting in a smirk.  
>"Next question," Cammie half-coughed, hoping to divert his attention away from her pink cheeks "What's your favourite movie, of all time?"<br>"Hmm, tough one. Let's go back to you answering if you think I'm cute or not." Zach smirked.  
>"Maybe after, now answer the question." Cammie said jokingly, she hadn't noticed that she had actually moved around in her seat enough to face him.<p>

"Okay, I would have to say _The Terminator_ or _Batman._" Zach answered, "Now answer my question."  
>"Love too, but I believe we have arrived at our destination." Cammie smiled pointing out the window, "Maybe next time?" she smirked.<p>

Zach let out a defeated sigh and got out of the car. He moved around to open her door. She gave an approving nod and walked beside him down to the beach.  
>Cammie immediately spotted Liz with Jonas; they were holding hands and looked like they were sharing a special joke with each other. At that moment, a very drunk Leighton appeared by their side.<br>"Yo dudes!" He yelled, "Enjoying the party?"  
>It was only 8:20; guesses were that Leighton set up early to get extra hammered.<p>

"Yeah man," Zach said, helping Leighton from falling flat on his face.  
>"I'm going to go and try my luck with those girls over there, catch you two, " Leighton stopped in mid speech to burp, "Later."<p>

"Hey guys," A shirtless Grant strolled up to them.  
>"Been swimming?" Zach smiled, motioning to his dam hair.<br>"It is a beach party, duh," He replied, "How are you Cammie?"  
>"Great, thanks." she responded.<br>"You haven't seen Bex by any chance?" Grant asked hopeful.  
>"Sorry, not yet."<br>"It's alright, just tell her to find me if you do see her." Grant added and moved back towards the water.

Zach looked around and took in the view.  
>"Breathtaking." He murmured.<br>"Gorgeous." Cammie added. Zach led Cammie over to the control of the party and helped himself to a beer after offering Cammie one.  
>She shook her head, "I don't drink, and aren't you my ride home?" she asked.<br>"You're right," He placed the beer back in the cooler and stretched out his hand, "Come on."  
>Cammie thought about it and slipped her hand in his.<br>He led her to a pile of boulders on the other side of the party and sat down, pulling her down beside him. This part of the beach was secluded, everyone must have been back at the party, dancing or drinking.

The two spent a few minutes just sitting there, gazing up at the stars that coloured the sky. Zach moved his arm around Cammie and pulled her in closer. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies swarming around in her stomach. _Damn you, Goode._  
>"Well isn't this cosy?" Bex smiled, she was standing in front of them with her toned arms placed on each hip and a wicked grin plastered on her face.<br>"Well it _was._" Zach corrected her.  
>"You two are adorable, really." she grinned.<br>"We know." he smiled.  
>"I'm looking for Grant, but I take it you two lovebirds have just cocooned yourselves in a little love bubble and shut out the real world," Bex stated.<br>"He's by the shore," Cammie smiled.  
>"Thanks Cam," Bex winked, "And don't forget what I said before." At that she had trudged back towards the party. Cammie thought about what Bex had said before she shut her bedroom door a few hours ago. <em>Try not to get too handsy<em>.

"Maybe we should get back to the party," Zach said gently getting up.  
>"And what if I told you that I happened to like it here?" Cammie asked with a playful grin.<br>Zach's face broke out into a devilish smile. "Then I would suggest that we stay here forever."  
>Cammie let out a laugh, "Good thing I'm not going to say it then."<p>

Zach's face seemed to drop.  
>"Come on, let's get back. Don't want people to think we've run away and eloped in Mexico." Cammie teased.<br>"Would that be so bad?"  
>"Let's go, Zach." The two finally left their positions on the ground and moved back towards the party.<p>

"Do my eyes fool me, or is that Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan coming towards us?" Grant joked. He was seated next to Bex, who was sitting next to Liz who was sitting next to Jonas on a log.

"We thought you guys had eloped." Liz grinned.  
>"It crossed our minds, trust me." Zach smiled at Cammie at their private joke.<p>

Cammie let her eye's take in the sight of the crowd. Liz and Jonas were obviously deep in their own world, staring into each other's eyes. Grant and Bex weren't completely together like Liz and Jonas, the only part of them touching were their legs and that seemed to disappoint the both of them.  
>"Hey Grant," A girl purred suggestively while passing the group. Cammie and Grant seemed to be the only ones who noticed the small wink she gave him.<p>

"Who was that?" Bex asked defensively, her eyebrow's raised.  
>"Just this girl. Mary? Maude?" He shrugged.<br>"You mean Macey McHenry, how could you forget that?" Jonas piped up, leaving a mad expression on Liz's face. He quickly turned back to face her and probably poured his heart out with apologies.

"You're friends with Macey McHenry now?!" Bex crossed her arms and stormed off.  
>"No- Bex, It's not like that!" Grant called after her, getting up and following after her.<p>

"Well," Zach said, talking to Cammie, "Let's leave these two alone. What do you say to a romantic stroll along the shore?"  
>"I have nothing better to do."<br>"Ouch. You're breaking my heart here, Cammie."

The two talked about their favourite things and shared jokes. It seemed to go on for ages until Zach finally said, "You know, you never answered my question."  
>"Question?" Cammie asked.<br>"If you thought I was cute or not." Zach smirked. He stopped her so that they were facing each other, with the waves brushing against their feet.  
>"What would you do if I said not?" Cammie responded with a smile.<br>"I would probably go home and turn into a full-fledged Goth. I'm talking Screamo 24/7." Zach answered.  
>"Good thing I think you're cute." Cammie laughed before she was stopped by Zach's lips on hers.<p>

**Author's Notes:**

**Revamped like a boss.**

**-Bianca**


	5. With Heavy Hearts

**Chapter Five: With Heavy Hearts**

Zach pulled up into Cammie's driveway. He turned the car off and turned to her.  
>"Thank you," She smiled, reaching for his hand, "Tonight was amazing."<br>"It was because I got to spend it with you." He leant in closer and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
>"You are so corny." Cammie laughed.<br>"You love it." Zach winked.

Cammie felt her cheeks get hot again. She had to learn to tone this down, seriously.

"I better go inside before my mum has a meltdown. "  
>"Alright, I'll see you."<br>She gave Zach one last smile and stepped out of his car.

Nothing could ruin the feeling that was fighting inside her.

Cammie opened her front door and noticed the lights were turned off. She heard quiet sobbing coming from the lounge room.  
>"Mum?" Cammie stepped into the lounge room, using the wall as her guide.<br>"Cameron…" Rachel mumbled.

Cammie felt around for the lamp switch and watched it light up; releasing a small glow in the room.  
>She stared down at her mum; she had balled up tissues on the coffee table and was clutching a piece of paper in her hand.<p>

"What happened?" Cammie asked, sitting down beside her.  
>"Cammie… I'm so, so sorry," Rachel released the piece of paper and placed it on Cammie's lap.<p>

Cammie stared down at the paper. She noticed it was addressed to Mrs R and Miss C Morgan. Cammie opened the letter and let the words sink in.

_Mrs and Miss Morgan, It is with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you that Soldier Matthew Morgan was killed on the plains of Afghanistan on the 5__th__ of January. He was shot in the right femur and suffered a severe blood loss. He was truly a remarkable man and will be missed by everyone. The military have scheduled his funeral and will be in contact. Condolences for your loss._

_Kind regards,  
>Colonel Jacob Ride<br>Senior Field Grade Military Officer_

Cammie felt a single tear slide down her face. She sat there for a moment, not speaking, just staring down at the words that filled the letter. _Killed on the plains of Afghanistan. _Her dad was dead. The one man she thought she would see come back into her life, was gone. Dead.

Cammie couldn't stop the flow of tears streaming down her face. She fell into her mother's arms and listened to the muffled sobs emitting from her. The last thing she remembered was the sound of both their tears colliding to the ground, and then drifting into a restless sleep.

That night, Cammie had one dream. More of a nightmare. She was a bystander, she recognized her surroundings, and she was in Afghanistan. She saw her dad racing across the plains. He was armed but it could not save him from the bullet entering his leg. He let out a blood-curling scream and watched as his fellow soldiers came to his aid. But they couldn't help him. No one could at this point. He gripped onto to one of the soldiers shoulders and pulled them down. He whispered into their ear, "Tell my family, Cammie, Rachel, I love them," his grip loosened and his eyes rolled. His arms falling limply by his lifeless body. He was dead.

Cammie woke up panting. She felt around for her bracelet, the last thing her dad given her, but it wasn't securely strapped around her wrist. She stood up and checked her dress, her pockets, nothing. It was probably sinking into the sand at the beach.

"How could I lose it?" Cammie said to herself, "The last thing I had to remember him."  
>She checked her clock; it was 5:34am. She couldn't go back to sleep. She felt anger rising up in her for losing the last thing she had of her father, for letting him die, for not writing to him every day he spent away. She gripped the clock and threw it across the room. She watched as the numbers faded and kicked the clock once more. She sat and waited in her room. Waiting for her dad to walk through the door and her bracelet to magically appear in her hands.<br>She waited. It seemed like the only thing she could do.

Monday morning, Cammie's mum tapped on her door. Her hair was uncombed and she had bags under her eyes. She must have had trouble sleeping too. Rachel looked at Cammie, "School today". Cammie only shook her head and wrapped herself tightly in her blanket.  
>She saw her mother nod as she closed the door quietly after herself.<p>

Cammie did not go to school for the next few days. Her phone seemed to be going off all the time. Texts from Bex and Liz, generally saying the same thing: _Where are you, Cam?_ Or _Do you want us to come by?_ Cammie only replied with a simple, _No_ or _Don't worry_. Zach's messages were more heartfelt: _Are you okay?_ Or _I hope you're alright, I'm here if you need to talk, Cammie._ It was Thursday when she heard her doorbell sound. She waited a few minutes, until it sounded once more. She reluctantly got off her bed and pulled a sweater over herself.

"Zach?" Cammie said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Cammie" He thought about flashing a smile until he noticed her damp eyes, "Cam?" He moved towards her.  
>"I found this in my car," He held out her bracelet in the palm of his hand.<p>

"You found it." Cammie gave Zach a grateful smile and placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's pretty, where's it from?" Zach asked.

"It's from my dad. He gave it to me before he-" Cammie found herself tripping on her own words again. She looked up at Zach; he returned a warm look.

"Before he?" Zach leant in closer and could not help but notice the single tear escaping Cammie's eye.

"Cam?"

She only stared back at him, letting the tears fall down her face.

"S-sorry," Cammie apologized, "It's just, my dad died." She let Zach's arms wrap around her and pull her in close.

"This is the last thing he gave to me before he left for the army." Cammie said into Zach t-shirt.  
>"We always thought we'd see his smiling face come back to us, but when we got the letter on Saturday…" Cammie could not speak anymore. She let her tears soak up Zach's shirt until she looked back up at him from his warm embrace, "Sorry, your shirt."<p>

"Cammie, I don't mind," Zach assured her. He tilted her chin up towards him and kissed her gently. "I would let you soak up all my shirts if it meant being there for you." He smiled.  
>"You make it so easy to like you." Cammie laughed.<br>"Aren't I lucky that's true then?" He cuddled Cammie once more and spoke into her hair, "We missed you at school."  
>"I guess I just couldn't face going back there without a piece of my dad with me," She glanced back at her bracelet, "Thank you Zach."<br>"You're welcome, I'm just happy because I get to see you smile again." He kissed the top of her head.  
><em>So damn easy,<em> Cammie thought.


	6. Back To The Usual

**Chapter Six: Back To The Usual**

The next day, Cammie woke with the smell of pancakes and syrup wafting into her nose. She remembered yesterday only vaguely: the letter, Zach coming over and the crying. She definitely remembered the crying. She got up and headed downstairs.

"Morning, honey," Rachel smiled.

"Hey, mum," Cammie looked around, the house seemed to be getting its natural aroma back and everything seemed to be neater. Rachel noticed Cammie's gaze, "I thought it was time we got our priorities straightened out."

Cammie nodded and began to fill her mouth with Rachel Morgan's legendary pancakes.  
>They ate in silence until Rachel said, "Colonel Ride called me this morning."<p>

Cammie swallowed the food in her mouth. She remembered meeting Colonel Ride a few times, when the military had a special event where children were permitted were the only times Cammie ever saw him. He was a stocky man with black thick hair. His eyebrows were bushy that you could never read his expression.

"What did he say?" Cammie asked, almost regretting asking.  
>"He's scheduled your father's funeral for this Sunday." Rachel replied sadly.<br>"Oh," was all Cammie said. She nodded slowly and began to finish her pancakes.

"Are you going to school?" Her mother asked.  
>Cammie nodded and moved back upstairs to get ready for seven hours of complete hell.<p>

Cammie fiddled with her locker until it finally opened for her. She grabbed her books; she had Mr Welsh first up. _What joy! _ Cammie thought sarcastically.

She turned the corner when she bumped into Bex.

"Cammie!" Bex bolted up and squeezed Cammie in a tight embrace.  
>"Hey Bex," Cammie smiled.<br>"How are you? We were so worried, I'm so sorry about your dad," Bex looked sadly into Cammie's eyes.  
>"It's okay, let's just get to class before we're late again." Cammie managed a small smile before the two headed off into the direction of room 504.<p>

Cammie opened the door and scanned the row of students.

"Ah, Miss Morgan, thank you for taking your valuable time to come back and learn." Mr Welsh said sarcastically. _What a douchebag._

"Trust me, this is my idea of fun." Cammie added cockily and moved to the back of the classroom. At that point, Cammie decided she didn't really like Mr Welsh. Sure he was a sight to look at, but heaps of arrogant and obnoxious people were always incredibly hot. _How unfair._

"Are you okay?" Bex asked concernedly, maybe it was from the attitude Cammie had just given her favourite teacher.  
>"I'm fine." Cammie replied. She reluctantly opened her book and began to flick through the pages.<br>"Okay, I hope so." Bex smiled sadly and turned her attention back to her own book.

"How are you?" Cammie asked, remembering the last time she had seen Bex.  
>"What do you mean? I'm fine as well." Bex confirmed.<br>"I was just wondering about you and Grant. You seemed upset at the party.." Cammie said.  
>"Oh," Bex looked down at her feet, "I haven't spoken to him."<p>

Cammie could tell it was a sensitive topic to Bex, but she had to know, "Will you forgive him?" she asked.  
>"I don't know Cam," Bex replied, "It was pretty heartbreaking. I was starting to fall for him as well." Cammie watched her as she fumbled with her pen. She was writing words and doodling love hearts on the bottom of her page. <em>Love hearts?<em> Cammie thought.

Cammie surveyed Bex's expression; she was smiling to herself while twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. That was the weird thing. She did not look like a girl who had just been heartbroken.

For the rest of the lesson Cammie wrote a whole four words. Her name and Zach's name. She had no idea why she had chosen to write his name in her book. It was just a name. _The name of a boy with an amazing face. _

She would occasionally look over at Bex who seemed to just be doing the same thing: smile and doodle love hearts. When the bell sounded, Cammie stood up and packed up her things. She could not wait to get out of that class. That was when Cammie noticed Bex talking with Mr Welsh. Cammie cleared her throat to inform them of her presence.

"Oh, Cam," Bex jumped.  
>"Aren't you coming to get something to eat?" Cammie asked.<br>"Maybe later, I was just discussing something with Mr Welsh.." Bex smiled back at him, totally lost in his gaze.

Cammie slowly nodded and excused herself. She headed to the cafeteria and loaded her tray with anything that looked remotely edible. She was too tired to pick something. She first noticed Liz and Jonas laughing with each other at the table they always sat at. _God, they were cute._ Cammie thought. She sat down beside Liz and began to bite into her burger.

"Cammie! How are you?" Liz asked, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."  
>"Yeah, sorry about that, Liz," Cammie explained, "I've been busy I guess."<br>"We're here if you need to talk, Cammie." Jonas said, while Liz nodded in agreement.  
>"Thanks guys, but I'm fine, I promise." Cammie assured them. She soon spotted Zach walking towards them with Grant beside him. Zach sat down beside her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist.<p>

"Hey you." He smirked.

"Hello to you too." Cammie replied, relishing in Zach's arm firmly around her. She finished her burger and leant her head against Zach's shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

Cammie nodded slowly and leant deeper into his shoulder. He smelled like honey, which made her smile.

"Aren't you four just the cutest!" Grant said sarcastically. Zach leant down and kissed the top of Cammie's head, adding onto Grant's theory.

"Hey, where's Bex?" Liz asked noticing her absence from the table.  
>"She's talking to Mr Welsh." Cammie answered.<br>"You know, she's spending heaps of time with that guy." Grant complained, "What's so good about him?"

Everyone turned to look at Grant. It was not hard to see the jealously rising up inside of him. Grant shook his head at the faces of his friends.

"No. I know what you're thinking and no: I am not jealous of him." Grant stated.

Everyone turned away, mumbling: _'Yeah, of course not'_ or '_Sure, absolutely.'_ No one believed Grant.

"You guys suck." Grant got up and moved towards the line of people waiting for food.

"Poor Grant," Liz said frowning, "I can't imagine how sad it must be for him to watch the person he likes fall for someone else."  
>"I know," Jonas nodded, "I'm so lucky to have you Lizzie-bear."<br>The two smiled then hugged each other. Cammie couldn't blame Grant for wanting to walk away; Cammie guessed she would have too if all her friends were all love induced.

That was when she said the words that Liz had just spoken.

"Poor Grant." she whispered to herself.

/

"So from there, you need to carefully cut an opening, very slowly," Mrs Wilkinson explained.

It was Friday afternoon and the temperature had risen quite incredibly. Cammie surveyed the other students; some were tying their hair up or fanning themselves with papers. Cammie's throat began to dry up as she pictured a glass of cold water. She felt the sweat trickling down her forehead; she undid the top button on her t-shirt and glanced at Zach. He was taking down notes from the board while absentmindly tapping his pen against his chin. Cammie couldn't help but smile at this small action. She was about to turn back to her own notes when she felt Zach's breath against her ear.

"Looking at something?" He smirked.  
>"As a matter of fact, yes. The board." Cammie stated.<br>"Oh really?" Zach let out a small laugh and stared down at Cammie's blank page, "Doesn't look like it Morgan."

Cammie couldn't help the grin spreading on her face, "Do your work," she gently pushed him back into his seat and began to actually take notes.

Zach only moved closer to her, "I was going to ask if you were interested in going somewhere with me after school."  
>"And where would we be going?" Cammie grinned.<br>"It's a surprise, so will you?" Zach asked.  
>"Hmm, this isn't your plan where you lure me into your basement and keep me prisoner I hope?" Cammie raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh no, I'm saving that one for another time." Zack winked and gave Cammie a small kiss on the cheek and moved back into his seat. She moved her hand to the cheek that Zach had just graced with his lips.

She didn't say anything or think anything. She just looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm telling you Zach, Bridge Street is the other way." Cammie pointed out.

"Cam, I'm not trying to offend your terrible navigation skills, it's not your fault you're a girl, but I'm fairly certain Bridge Street is this way." Zach laughed as he avoided Cammie's fist.

School had finished almost an hour ago the two were still trying to find their destination. Zach had practically strapped Cammie into his car as soon as the bell had sounded.

"So you're saying?" Cammie asked.

"I'm saying that you just moved here, where as I have lived here my whole life." Zach confirmed.

"So you should know where Bridge Street is, but you don't because you can't take advice from anyone due to your abnormally large ego." Cammie explained.

"You love my ego," Zach laughed, "Look Cam, I know it's this way, trust me."

Cammie let out a low grumble, "Fine, I'll listen to you only because I can't wait to see your face when you know I'm right."

"Thank you." Zach replied. Another 20 minutes passed and Zach found himself driving in circles. He couldn't deny it any longer, he had gotten lost. _Crap_. He thought, _how am I going to tell Cammie?_

He pulled over and stopped the car.

He glanced at Cammie who was staring out the window. He caught a look at her reflection in the window and saw the feint sign of a smirk. _Of course she knows we're lost!_ Zach thought.

"So, ready to give up and finally admit defeat?" Cammie turned around and leant closer to Zach.

He had no other choice.

Zach let out a long sigh, "Sorry Cam, you were right." Zach reluctantly said.

"And?" Cammie smiled deviously.

"And, I don't think your navigation skills are terrible." Zach finished.

"Good enough." Cammie moved closer to Zach until they were only inches apart. She smiled once more before placing her lips on his. He leant back in his chair and gingerly placed his fingers to Cammie's chin. She soon gently pulled away but never let her eyes leave his. She noticed she had practically moved on top of Zach but they both just stayed where they were, looking into each other's eyes.

"You're beautiful." Zach said, breaking the silence.

Cammie felt her cheeks get warm again and looked down.

"I'm not kidding," Zach said, tilting Cammie's chin up and pulling her in closer once more. He pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. Soon after they both decided to pull away, Cammie smiled at Zach and pushed herself off of him. Zach let out a small sigh and clasped Cammie's hand in his.

A thought occurred in Cammie's head at the touch of Zach's hand.

"Where were you planning on taking us anyway?" Cammie smiled.  
>"Not telling, I still haven't given up looking for it." Zach smiled proudly. To prove his courageous words, he turned the key in the ignition and steered them back on to the road. Minutes passed and the couple had engaged in odd conversation, ranging from donkeys with red hair to clowns with strangely large moustaches. In a fit of laughter, Cammie glanced at the clock, it was nearing 6 o'clock and they still hadn't arrived at wherever Zach was driving them.<p>

"Contain your excitement because we just arrived!" Zach whooped.  
>"What? We actually made it?" Cammie asked with a shocked expression on her face.<br>"It's heartbreaking the amount of faith you have in your own boyfriend." Zach smirked, getting out of the car. He moved to Cammie's door and pulled it open. She stepped out of the car and saw the amount of trees surrounding them. She then spotted the brightly coloured building beside them.

"Where are we?" Cammie asked, taking in the scene around her.  
>"We are in the most amazing place in the world." Zach smiled.<p>

When he turned to face Cammie he saw the confusion on her face. He laughed quietly to himself and reached out for her hand.

"Come on," He winked, pulling her through the patterned doors. "Welcome to casa del Zach, well kind of anyway, I basically used to live here when I was a kid.'

When Zach pulled opened the doors, the first thing that caught Cammie's eyes were the tubs of different flavoured ice creams.

"An ice-creamery?" Cammie smiled.  
>"My parent's used to bring me here a lot," Zach laughed, linking an arm around Cammie's shoulders. "So what's your favourite flavour?"<p>

Cammie placed a hand over the glass surrounding the tubs of ice-cream. "Mint chocolate," Cammie licked her lips at the thought of ice-cream on a hot day like today.

Zach smiled at the elderly man behind the counter. He had a bushy white moustache and the hair to match.  
>"One mint and one chocolate chip, please," Zach unfolded the note from his pocket and placed it on top of the counter.<br>"Certainly young man," The elderly man spoke, Cammie glanced at his name tag by his lapel. His name was Arnold.

When Arnold passed the two their ice-creams, they moved to a secluded table by the back of the shop.

"I love this place already!" Cammie said, in-between licks.  
>"It's hard not to." Zach smiled.<p>

Cammie smiled down at her ice-cream and began to savour the taste that entered her mouth.

"So what's on your mind, _Cameron._" Zach smirked.

Cammie's face twisted in thought, her forehead crinkled and her mouth released a frown, "Colonel Ride called my mother this morning."

"Oh," he mumbled. Zach sat up straighter and moved closer to Cammie, "What did he say?"

"The funeral's this Sunday." Cammie spoke quietly.

"Cam," Zach wrapped an arm around Cammie's shoulders, she felt him kiss her lightly on the head. "Cammie, look at me."

Cammie slowly turned to face Zach. He kept her gaze and pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, "Cammie, It's for the best. From what I've heard, your dad was a great man; he deserves to have a respectful funeral."

Cammie nodded and was about to advert her eyes when Zach's hand pulled her closer and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You know, it would help me a lot if you came." Cammie said reaching for Zach's hand.  
>"Cammie, are you sure?" Zach questioned.<br>"Zach, I know I haven't known you my whole life, but I _feel_ like I have. You should be there." Cammie pleaded.  
>"I feel that too and if you really want me there, you don't have to ask twice." Zach leant in closer, "You know I'll be there."<p>

"I know," Cammie smiled and embraced Zach in a hug, "thank you," she whispered.

"_Zachary_" And Cammie swore that she heard a chuckle.


	7. Breakfast With The Goodes

**Chapter Seven: Breakfast With The Goodes**

Zach twisted the handle of the hot water off and reached for his towel. He wrapped it securely around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He moved in front of the steamy mirror and swept his hand over it, just enough to reveal the features of his face. He took a deep breath and looked his reflection in the eyes.

"Zach!" A little voice called out from behind the locked door.  
>"What is it Carter?" Zach called back to his youngest brother, barely moving.<br>"You've been in there for ages! I thought you might've drowned." Carter replied.  
>"I assure you Carter I'm not dead." Zach laughed.<br>"Oh, good." Zach heard his little brother's footsteps retreat down the stairs, then race quickly back up, "And it's time for breakfast!" Carter called out.  
>"Got it Carter, be down soon." Zach quickly changed into some jeans and a comfortable hoodie and headed downstairs. No one was in the dining room which meant they must have been having breakfast outside.<p>

Zach was greeted with four smiling faces, well three because Alexis never really smiled.

"Good morning, Zachary." Todd spoke as he looked up from the novel he was reading.  
>"Todd, please call me Zach." Zach said as he sat beside Carter.<br>"Zachary is the name written on your birth certificate; therefore your name since birth has been Zachary." Todd rebutted.  
>Zach sighed at his brother, "Why can't you be like other 11 year olds?" Zach joked.<br>"Why can't you be like other 17 year olds?" Alexis grunted at Zach.  
>"Ah, Alexis, I almost thought you weren't here from the amount of silence." Zach replied back to his sister.<br>"Kids, can't we just have a no-fight day today, please?" Their dad interrupted.  
>"That's right, <em>Martha's <em>coming over today." Alexis smiled. Zach saw his father's cheeks turn a bright pink as he tried to occupy himself by pouring Carter a glass of orange juice.

"You didn't tell me Liz's mum was coming over." Zach said as he shovelled a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.  
>"Ew! Zach chew with your mouth closed!" Alexis shrieked. Zach ignored his sister and waited for his dad to answer.<p>

"Well, she is, and she's bringing Liz too, so please behave kids." Zach's dad pleaded.  
>"No need to fret, father, I'm positive Alexis and Zachary will be capable of setting aside their differences for one hour I presume." Todd said.<br>"What did he just say?" Carter asked scratching his head.  
>Zach held in a laugh and went back to eating his food.<p>

10 minutes later, the side gate pushed open and revealed Martha and Liz.  
>"You made it," Zach's father smiled at the two, "Please, sit."<p>

Liz gave a polite smile and moved around to sit between Zach and Todd.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Todd said.  
>"Hello Todd," Liz smiled, "How was your morning?"<br>"Quite ordinary actually." Todd answered, turning back to his novel. Liz slowly nodded and faced Zach.  
>"How's Cammie?" Liz asked.<br>"She's great." Zach replied.  
>"You know, she really likes you." Liz said.<br>"It's a good thing I feel the exact same way, isn't it?" Zach answered.  
>"Zach, please don't corrupt her."<br>Zach rolled his eyes at Liz, "Give me some credit, Lizzie."  
>"Don't call me Lizzie." She replied.<br>"Oh, that's right," Zach smirked, "Only Jonas can call you that."

_For a small girl, she hits hard._ Zach thought.

Zach rubbed his shoulder where Liz had punched him, at that moment; his phone in his pocket began to vibrate giving Zach an excuse to leave the table.

Zach smiled down at the caller I.D. and pressed the answer button.

"Why, hello Cameron." Zach greeted.  
>"Hey, Zach," Cammie giggled. God, did Zach love the sound of her happy.<br>"I was just wondering if you're still coming tomorrow."  
>"Of course I am." Zach answered.<br>"Great, 2-6, just in case you forgot." Cammie said.  
>"I didn't forget." Zach replied reassuringly.<p>

There was silence on Cammie's end for a few seconds, until Zach decided to speak.  
>"Is there something else you wanted to tell me, Cammie?"<br>"Um…yes," Cammie responded, "Thank you, again."  
>Zach wished he was with Cammie right now, just to hold her and kiss her, and tell her it was alright.<p>

"You don't need to thank me, Cammie." Zach said into the phone.  
>"But I want too."<p>

Zach couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. _Why was she just, so, cuddly? Was that even the right word for her? _Zach thought.

"Zach! Come down, we're cutting the banana cake!" Zach's dad called.

Zach gave a quiet groan and called out, "I'm on the phone!"  
>"To who? This is banana cake!" His dad replied.<p>

Zach heard Cammie laughing into the phone.

"See, I'm missing out on banana cake for you." Zach laughed.  
>"Well, I'm very honoured." Cammie joked.<br>"Zach! Hurry up!" His dad called out again.  
>"Go," Cammie said, "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Okay, bye Cammie." Zach said before hanging up.

He shook his head for a few seconds_. Did I really just hang up on the most amazing girl for banana cake? _Zach thought.

He walked back downstairs and immediately let the smell of the baked good waft into his nose.

Everyone turned to face Zach.  
>"About time." Alexis murmured.<br>"I was on the phone." Zach said again, hoping to make a stronger argument.  
>"Ooh, let me guess, Cammie?" Alexis asked.<br>"How do y-"  
>"I do have ears, Zach." Alexis interrupted.<p>

Zach walked over to his seat and waited for his slice of cake.

"Geez, he really is whipped for her." Alexis whispered to Liz.


	8. The Funeral

Chapter Eight

Cammie adjusted the sleeve of her dress. She was wearing a black dress that ended just above her knees and had dark lace surrounding her chest. She fixed her eyeliner in front of the mirror and moved to her jewellery box. She carefully placed the bracelet around her wrist. She smiled down at herself. It felt like he was still with her.

"Cam, are you ready?" Her mother hollered from downstairs.

"Yes." Cammie replied, she picked up her purse and headed down stairs.

"Wow. Honey you look beautiful." Her mother smiled as she descended the stairs.

"Thanks mum." Cammie said.

"Your father would agree with me." Her mother said. Cammie looked up at her mum; it wasn't hard to hear the sadness in her voice. Cammie watched as a single tear slid down her mother's face. In a heartbeat, Cammie wrapped her arms around her mum. She tilted her head to rest on her mother's shoulder.

The two stayed locked in each other's arms for a few minutes until Cammie released her.

"We better go." She murmured.

/

The cemetery was full. That's what Cammie first noticed. Many people were dressed similarly.  
><em> Black.<em> Cammie thought.

Her eyes flew over the people for a second before she noticed the black casket near the podium, at the front. She felt her heart drop and she squeezed her hand into a tight fist. _He's there. He's right inside_. Cammie thought. She averted her gaze from the casket to scan the lawn for Zach. It was hard to find anyone from the amount of black the crowd wore. She soon spotted him a few meters away. He was talking to an elderly man.

"Is that him?" Cammie's mum asked.

Cammie turned to her mum; she was following her gaze right to Zach.

"Yep," Cammie answered, "That's him."

"He's cute." Rachel smiled. Cammie felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of Zach.  
>"Oh, there's Samantha, I'll be back soon." Rachel nodded then moved away.<p>

Cammie began walking towards Zach. He was dressed in a suit that fitted him just right. With each step Cammie took, the elderly man came more into focus. That's when she noticed the elderly man Zach was talking too, was Arnold, the cashier from the ice-cream shop.

"Arnold?" Cammie asked as she reached Zach's side.

"Oh, Cammie. I'm sorry to hear about your father; he was a truly great man." Arnold replied.

"You knew him?" Cammie asked perplexed.

"I used to be in the military, I spoke to him a few times." Arnold patted Cammie's shoulder then gave Zach a nod and walked off.

"I can't believe he knew my father." Cammie said as she watched him walk away.

"Small world, huh." Zach said.

Cammie nodded then turned to face Zach. "Thanks for being here."

"I told you, you don't need to thank me Cammie." Zach said.

"I know, but thank you." Cammie smiled, she pressed her lips on Zach's for a few seconds then pulled away.

"C'mon," Zach nodded towards the crowd, "We better go." Zach tangled his hand in Cammie's and pulled her towards the ceremony.

/

Cammie was led to the front row of the crowd. Her mother was already sitting down beside her. Cammie pulled Zach down into the spare seat on the other side of her.

The priest began the Eulogy. He talked about Cammie's dad's life, his friends and his family.  
>"Soldier Matthew Morgan served in the military for 5 years. He enjoyed riding his Harley Davidson around town but most of all, loved spending time with his beloved daughter." The priest recited.<p>

Cammie felt the pang of sadness in her chest. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief Zach had offered her. She gripped his hand tightly and Zach didn't pull away.

"He was a remarkable man that was taken far too soon from us," The priest continued, "He will always be remembered and shall not ever leave out hearts, or minds."

Cammie felt a lump rise in the back of her throat. _You are not going to cry!_ Cammie thought to herself. _If you cry, you know your mum will, and Zach will feel just as sad. Do not cry Cammie._ It was too late, the tears sprang from her eyes; just as quickly as they had when she found out her father was announced dead. Zach pulled her in closer and rested his head on hers.

"It's okay Cammie." Zach said quietly.

Cammie shook her head against his chest, "No, Zach. It's not."

"It's okay to cry Cammie. It's okay to show weakness. It's okay." Zach repeated.

Cammie felt Rachel's hand find its way in hers. She felt everything Cammie did too. Her eyes were full of tears but all she did was nod as if she agreed with every word Zach was saying to her.

The priest finished the Eulogy and invited Colonel Sanders up to the podium. It took him 4 steps to reach the microphone from where he was sitting. His thick black hair was replaced with grey thin strands. He had grown a fair amount of hair just above his lips. His eyebrows however were still as bushy as ever. When he stood in front of the podium, he looked out to the crowd. Locking eyes with Cammie for just a second before reading the words spread out in front of him.

"I knew Solider Morgan for 5 years. 5 long years. He was definitely an idol to look up too. Even though he learnt his combat skills from me, I learnt far more from him. He taught me to never look over the small things in life, he even taught be how to ride a motorbike." Colonel Sanders took a small sigh and knitted his eyebrows together. "He was a special man and my heart goes out to his lovely family. Rachel and Cammie Morgan. I'm so sorry for your loss." He looked out to Rachel and she gave a solemn nod.  
>"There's not a day that goes by that I forget that brave soldier. He was like a son to me, that's how close I felt to soldier Matthew." Colonel Sanders gave one last nod before stepping down from the podium and walking back to his seat. It remained silent for a few seconds until a song came on from the speakers by the podium. Cammie recognised the song almost instantly. It was 'Never Let Me Go' by one of her favourite bands, Florence + The Machine. She remembered listening to it a few times after hearing the bad news. It fitted the occasional perfectly. As the song continued to play, the black casket was lowered into the ground, <em>painfully slow<em>. Cammie thought. The crowd erupted into small sobs. People were hugging each other or either crying. When the song finished, the casket was already buried. The Priest returned to the podium and ended the ceremony with a prayer.

After the prayer finished, Zach pulled Cammie up and wrapped his strong arms around her. Cammie felt tears fighting their way back out but luckily she had more control on them this time and stopped them from sliding down her face.

"Cammie," Rachel said, interrupting the two.

"Mum, um, this is Zach." Cammie said, gesturing to the boy beside her.

"Zach, I've heard many great things about you." Rachel smiled.

"Likewise." Zach nodded.

"Cammie, the reception is being held at the Thomas Keyman Vineyard, just out of town," Rachel spoke, "You can drive there with Zach if you like."

"Thanks mum." Cammie said gratefully.

Rachel nodded then moved towards their silver SUV parked by the curb.

"I guess we should get going." Cammie gave a small smile and placed her hand in Zach's.

They held hands the whole drive to the Vineyard. Cammie needed to feel the warmth of someone beside her and Zach didn't argue.

"We're here." Zach said stopping the car.

Cammie let go of Zach's hand to push open her door.  
>"Wait, Cammie," Zach said quickly clutching both her hands. Cammie stared back at Zach in surprise then moved closer towards him.<p>

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but my mother left us when I was pretty young, even though I didn't know her much, it still hurt." Zach said never looking away from Cammie.

"And I can't imagine losing by dad…" He said quietly, "I'm here. I'm always here for you. Please don't forget that."

Cammie shook her head against the tears begging to fight free. She looked at Zach, on the outside he was a strong, confident man. That's what Cammie had always thought, but now she felt as though she was seeing a different side of him. The side he barely showed anyone. He was still just a boy; a boy who had lost his mother at a younger age and still wanted to help Cammie.

Cammie pressed her forehead against Zach's.  
>"I will never forget what you just said. You are so strong to be able to live each day without her. I will always be by your side." Cammie said to him. She cupped his cheek with her right hand and let it linger there.<p>

Zach looked back at Cammie and didn't dare let the tears slide down his face. No way was he going to cry in front of Cammie, especially at a time like this. He held her hand by his cheek for a few more seconds before they both decided to leave the car.

They made their way towards the tables and chairs spread evenly across the lawn. Mostly everyone from the funeral had already arrived and was seated.

The tables were white circles with large umbrellas sticking from the tops of them. The lawn was soft and with each step small drops of water flew from them.

"Over here please, Miss Morgan." A young man ushered Cammie and Zach to a nearby table. He wore a small name badge that read _Josh_.

"Thank you," Cammie smiled up at him, he beamed at Cammie for a second before nodding and walking away.

"Uh, Hello," Cammie turned towards the small stage located in the middle of the vineyard. She saw her mum tapping the microphone that she held in her hands. The crowd quickly became quiet at the voice of Rachel Morgan, "Hi. Thank-you all for being able to come out today. Matthew, He would have been so happy to see you all here. So please, enjoy the evening." She gave a small smile before descending the stage. The crowd began to start up conversations once more. They erupted in laughter and smiles. Cammie felt like this is exactly what her dad would have wanted.

"Hey Cam," Zach's soothing voice pulled Cammie back into reality, "Do you want me to get you a drink?" He smiled.

Cammie smiled and nodded, letting Zach's words sink in. "Yes please, that would be great."

Zach got up from the table and walked towards the beverage stand. He couldn't help feeling a bit cut-out from Cammie. He quickly bought two sodas and began to make his way back when he spotted Cammie talking with that waiter. _What was his name? Jimmy?_ Zach thought. It didn't matter; he just wanted to stop it.

"Hey," Zach said as he strolled up to the table.

"Oh, Zach, you have to meet Josh, he's hilarious!" Cammie laughed. Zach slowly turned to face Josh.

"I bet he is," Zach placed a drink on the table before downing the one remaining in his hand. "Do you work here, Jimmy?"

"It's Josh, and yes I do work here." Josh smiled. Cammie quickly clapped her hands together, "Tell Zach one of your jokes!"

"I don't know…" Josh said, a small hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh please Josh." Cammie made a small frown.

"Okay, if you insist," Josh smiled, "Why did the bubble-gum cross the road?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, why?" Zach said, hardly amused.

"Because it was stuck to the chicken's foot!" Josh and Cammie burst out laughing together. Zach stared at the two in disbelief. _Really?_ Zach thought.

"Oh come on Zach," Cammie nudged, "Where's your sense of humour?"

"I don't know Cammie, would you excuse me?" Zach made a polite face at Cammie before walking off towards his car.

"Stupid, Jimmy." Zach said as he kicked a patch of grass beside one of his tyres. He opened the passenger door and pulled open the glove box. He smiled sadly at the small box wrapped up in his hands. It was charm for Cammie's bracelet he had gotten her. It read: _Through everything. _Zach thought it had fit the occasion.

"Zach?" Cammie called out as she reached his car.

"Zach, what was that? You just left." Cammie said in disbelief.

"Sorry, I thought you were too occupied with Jimmy to notice." Zach said back.

"What? Are you alright Zach?" Cammie said moving towards him.

"I'm fine Cammie. I only came to this to be by your side. Not to watch you flirt with the cute waiter." Zach said.

"Flirt? You think I was flirting?" Cammie said in shock, "Zach, I'm sorry if it seemed like that to you. I promise you, I was not flirting with Josh."

Zach shook his head slowly, "Cammie, you mean so much to me. I know I have no right to say this, but when I see you with other guys it hurts me."

"Zach.." Cammie wrapped her arms around Zach's neck and looked him in the eyes, "Why would I waste time flirting with some guy, knowing that I have you all to myself?"

Zach gave a small smirk, "You really think that?"

Cammie nodded slowly and placed her lips on his. She moved in motion with Zach, but she knew this was not the place to be kissing him. Zach knew it too and slowly pulled away.

"Oh, I got you something," Zach reached in his pocket for the small box and placed it in Cammie's hand.

"What's this?" Cammie asked staring at the perfectly wrapped box.

"_Open it_." Zach whispered.

Cammie obeyed and gently unwrapped the gift. She slowly opened the box and gasped at the small silver charm in front of her.

"Zach, this..." Cammie smiled up at Zach once more before turning back to the charm. "It's perfect. You didn't have to get me anything." Cammie shook her head.

"Please Cam, just say thank you." Zach smirked.

"Thank you." Cammie breathed. "Would you?"

"With honour." Zach smirked. He gingerly took the charm out of the box and took Cammie's hand in his. He slowly clasped the charm to the bracelet.

"There." He smiled. Cammie smiled at the bracelet and back at Zach.

"Now you'll have a bit of me everywhere you go." Zach said before placing his hand in hers.

/

The two slowly walked back into the vineyard. They weren't exactly in a hurry to return to such a large crowd. Surprisingly, mostly everyone had gotten up from their seats and was now situated on the dance floor. The song had a quick tempo and catchy beat that made everyone want to dance. Cammie smiled at the elderly couple shaking their hips to the beat. The song soon ended and was replaced with a slow song. Cammie watched the elderly couple place their hands on each other and sway softly together. Zach smiled at Cammie and placed his hand out, "May I have this dance?" he asked. Cammie eagerly nodded and let Zach pull her out to the dance floor. Cammie placed her arms around Zach's neck while Zach held on to her waist.

"Is it weird to say that this is my first slow dance with a girl who isn't related to me?" Zach whispered.

Cammie broke out into a smile, "Not at all."

The two moved in time with each other, at some point in the song, Cammie had even moved her head to rest on Zach's chest. She listened to his heart and couldn't help but smile at how it fitted with the song's beat.

Zach felt Cammie's head rest on his chest. He hoped she wouldn't be able to tell the unsteadiness of his heartbeat. Zach didn't know why he felt like this around Cammie. Sure, he had dated plenty of girls before, but he never felt like _this_ around them. Whatever _this _was. He noticed Josh standing to the side, wiping down a table. Zach couldn't supress the smile of victory spreading on his face.

"Zach," Cammie whispered.

"Yes Cam?" Zach replied.

"You're too wonderful for me." Cammie smiled.

"That's funny, because I've been thinking the exact same thing about you." Zach said.

Zach felt Cammie giggle into his chest and held her closer.

"Don't ever leave me," Cammie spoke gently.

"Never." Zach replied.


	9. Unrequited Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello my beauties! I'm so so sorry for the late update, had a wicked case of writer's block. Couldn't focus on anything. I'm sorry :( Pleassse enjoy the chapter!**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Bex stared back at her bedroom ceiling. She counted the seconds that passed. She glanced at her alarm clock, 6:30am. An hour and a half until school would start. Staying here and doing nothing wasn't helping. She knew she had to get out, just go somewhere. _Somewhere._

_/_

Bex chewed the bottom of her lip. She paced back and forth unsure of what to do. _Oh God, why am I here?_ Bex wondered. She contemplated knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell and running away. She reached for the doorbell and gently pushed the button. The next minute seemed to go by painfully slow, still no response. Bex nodded to herself and was about to walk down the stone steps when she heard the door gently swing aside.

"Bex?" Cammie asked quizzically.

/

Cammie stared back at her friend. Her hair was kept in a messy bun as if she had rushed to get here. Her eyes had small bags underneath them from restless sleep.

"Bex, are you okay?" Cammie asked again.

"Cammie... I," Bex mumbled.

Cammie opened the door wider, "Come on, let's go inside."

Bex slowly followed Cammie into her house. Bex sat on the couch in the living room and watched as Cammie moved towards the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

Cammie came back with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands; she handed a cup to Bex and gingerly sipped her own.

"If something's troubling you Bex, you can talk to me, you know that right," Cammie assured her.

Bex breathed in loudly and turned to look at Cammie.

"I'm not so sure about that Cammie." Bex muttered.

"Then why are you here?" Cammie asked.

"I'm still figuring that out," Bex responded, "If I did tell you what was bothering me what would you do?"

"I would try to help you through it." Cammie replied.

Bex let out a small scoff, "Yeah, you and Zach deserve each other. You can both be incredibly caring."

Cammie felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of Zach. She quickly took a sip from her drink hoping to divert Bex's gaze from her face.

"Cammie, I did something. Something bad. Really bad." Bex blurted.

"Bex, I promise you it's not as bad as you think it is," Cammie said.

"It is though," Bex said quietly. It was as soon as the worlds had left her mouth, she had wanted to shove them back in. Why was she even here? Bex didn't even have to say anything because Cammie had already pulled Bex into her arms. That's when the tears fell.

"Shhh, Bex it's okay." Cammie said quietly, she thought back to her father's funeral, the way Zach held on to her tightly.

"Cammie, I… I kissed Mr Welsh," Bex blurted out, tears springing from her eyes.

_What?_ Cammie thought, _did Bex just say that she kissed their English teacher?_

Bex noticed Cammie's stunned face, "Go on, judge me." Bex sobbed.

"Bex I'm not judging you, I just want to know what happened," Cammie said.

"It was Friday, I stayed behind to talk to him, about school and the conversation drifted and I told him how I felt about him," Bex said softly, "And I, I kissed him, because I thought he felt the same way I did, I was wrong."

"Bex…"

"I know Cammie, I know it was wrong, it was stupid, I was stupid." Bex whined.

"You're not stupid, you're just confused." Cammie stated.

"He told me I was too immature for him, that dirt bag," Bex shook her head, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't ask to hear me pour my heart out."

"Bex, I told you I'm here for you, I just don't understand why you felt the need to kiss Mr Welsh when you had a charming guy chasing after you." Cammie responded.

"What, Grant? Hardly, you saw him at the beach, he was practically checking out every girl there," Bex scoffed.

"Bex, you have to be blind to not see how much that boy loves you," Cammie argued, "Even I saw the chemistry you two had when I moved here."

"I'm not going to lie; I've always had a thing for Grant. That's never going to change, but when I saw him with Macey, I lost it. I felt like I needed to show him, everyone, that I didn't need him." Bex replied.

"But I do need him." Bex said quietly, just above a whisper.

"Bex, it's not too late, Grant will practically welcome you into his arms." Cammie smiled.

Bex felt the smile spreading on her face, she had always known Grant was the one for her, but hearing someone say it made it all the more true.

"Thank you, Cammie," Bex squeezed Cammie tightly in her arms before releasing her, "Liz has been so busy for the past days that I haven't even spoken a whole sentence to her."

"Liz is trapped in lovey-dovey land with Jonas." Cammie laughed.

Bex broke into a grin, "I guess we should go to school now."

"Guess so," Cammie followed Bex out the door to her car.

/

Cammie watched as Bex dialled her combination and swung open her locker. Her locker was covered with magazine cut-outs and old pictures of her and Grant.

"Aw," Cammie smiled as she plucked a picture of Grant and Bex in a sandbox, "You guys are so cute!"

Bex rolled her eyes and grabbed the picture from Cammie, "And we still are," Bex smirked, "Oh, here come's lover boy." Bex winked as she noticed Zach coming their way.

"Well hello gorgeous," Zach smirked as he placed a lock of hair behind Cammie's ear and gave her a quick kiss.

The kiss left Cammie smiling like an idiot. _God Cammie, it was just a kiss! _She yelled at herself mentally.

"Can you two, like not kiss in front of my locker?" Bex said as she made a disgusted face.

"Why, do you find this distracting?" Zach smirked as he placed his lips over Cammie's once more.

Bex rolled her eyes again and continued taking out her books. She spun around to close her locker and that's when she saw him. Bex felt the anger rising inside her. _He called me immature._ Bex thought. He was talking to a group of freshmen girls, about God knows what.  
><em>He called me immature.<em>

She couldn't stop it. Her legs were already walking her into his direction. _Immature. _The words echoed in her head. She didn't know what she was going to say when she reached him. She was a few steps away from him when he noticed her. He didn't look away.

"Can I help you Ms. Baxter?" He smiled as she reached him. _Why is he smiling?_ Bex thought.

It happened so quickly. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Bex's hand was already raising from her side. She looked him in the eyes as her hand came up and collided with his cheek. The freshmen girls had stops talking and looked from Mr Welsh's reddening cheek to Bex's angry face.

"Bex!" Cammie shouted as she ran up next to her.

"I…" Bex choked on her words. _Maybe I am immature. _Bex thought_. _She ran down the hallway away from everyone. People were already surrounding Mr Welsh.

Zach was by Cammie's side after he saw the commotion in the hallways.

"What happened?" someone called out from behind the crowd.

"I'll tell you what happened, I had a crazy student approach me then attack me, over a little girl crush!" Mr Welsh yelled as he rubbed the spot on his face where Bex had slapped him.

"Attacked you?" Zach scoffed, "She slapped you. I would think a man your age would be capable of taking a 'little girl' hit. I stand corrected."

"What did you say to me, Mr Goode?" Mr Welsh asked as he walked towards Zach.

"You heard me." Zach said, looking back at him.

The crowd erupted into murmurs and whispers. Someone even shouted out, "Fight! Fight!"

"Enough!" A teacher shouted as she pushed through the pack of adolescence.

"Mr Welsh, I am appalled at your behaviour. I'll see you in my office later," She called to him then turned towards Cammie and Zach, "As for you two and Ms Baxter, I'll see you in my office now. Let's go."

She pushed open her office door and walked inside. Bex was already seated on one of the plush chairs placed in front of the teacher's desk.

"Bex, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Cammie asked as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm fine Cammie; I wasn't the one that got slapped." Bex tried to smile but it immediately turned into a frown.

Zach and Cammie sat down on the free chairs beside Bex.

"So, will somebody care to tell me what happened?" she scanned their faces, waiting for a reply.

Cammie turned to Bex and Bex nodded.

"I started it," Bex confirmed, "I was just, mad, at Mr Welsh."

"What for exactly?" she asked.

"I, he, I kissed him." Bex dropped her gaze to her shoes.

Zach widened his eyes then leant in to whisper to Cammie, "Did you know about this?"

"She told me this morning." Cammie whispered back.

"Well," The teacher spoke again, "I am very disappointed in you Ms Baxter."

"Don't worry; I've been saying that to myself every day." Bex replied sarcastically.

"I have no other choice but to suspend you. It's the only option."

Bex nodded.

"As for you two," The teacher adjusted her glare to Zach and Cammie.

"They had nothing to do with it!" Bex pleaded.

"Maybe not for that incident, but I have noticed the two of you, how should I say it, canoodling around the school grounds." she gave the two a stern look.

"Uh," Cammie felt her cheeks redden.

"Sorry Mrs, but Cammie here can't keep her hands off me." Zach smirked.

Cammie shoved him in the stomach. He let out a small groan.

"I trust the two of you to keep it out of school, okay?"

Cammie nodded and stared at Zach, waiting for his answer. He smirked then nodded in agreement.

"Good, the three of you can leave."

Bex got up from her seat and moved to the door.

"Suspension, that's not too bad." Cammie said as they closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, think of it this way, you could be in an orange jumpsuit picking up rubbish by the road." Zach nodded.

"I can't believe you guys. We just got in trouble and your _already_ cracking jokes?" Bex smiled.

"Someone has to." Zach answered.

"And you're not even remotely concerned about what just happened? Hitting a teacher comes once in a blue moon you know." Bex asked.

"You have your reasons. Nothing wrong with that. Just like Cammie here has her reasons for loving me. I'm smart, funny and ridiculously attractive." Zach smiled cockily.

"Don't make me regret not shoving you harder, Goode." Cammie smiled playfully.

Zach smirked and wrapped an arm around Cammie.

"Bex!" Grant called out as he saw the trio walking towards the cafeteria.

"Grant," Bex smiled.

"I heard about what happened, did you really slap Mr Welsh?" Grant asked anxiously.

"Yep, and I don't regret it." Bex shrugged.

Grant chuckled and walked beside Bex. She thought about it for a second before slipping her hand in his. Bex felt the surprise in Grant as he jumped a little bit at the gesture. He soon went along with it and clutched onto her hand tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you guys liked it, sorry it wasn't longer, I didn't want it to drag. Please write me a review, would mean so much! :D Thank you for reading!<strong>


	10. Meet The Goodes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, I know the last thing you guys want to hear is excuses because there's nothing that I can say that makes up for my period of absence. I wasn't feeling the vibe with the story because I didn't like my writing style at the time and I thought that it was dragging. So I stopped for a while. Then I got a few emails saying I had some reviews for the story. I was reading through all of them and I want to say you guys are such beautiful readers. Thank you so much for putting up with my awkward writing and I would like to think I improved a bit over the past weeks. Once again thank you so much for your support. I love every single one of you (:**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls.**

**Here's chapter 10 of The New Girl, enjoy! **

Chapter Ten

"You've lived here how long and yet it still takes you 5 minutes to unlock the door?" Liz complained.

"Hey, the lock is getting rusty, okay?" Zach explained.

"Whatever Zach, you're slower than my grandma." Liz replied.

Zach unlocked the front door and let it swing aside.

"Finally, I thought I would die from old age." Liz said as she stepped into the house.

School had finished about 10 minutes ago and Zach and Liz got told to leave together.

"ZACH!" Carter shouted with excitement as he ran up to his eldest brother.

"Hey little man!" Zach laughed as he playfully tackled him to the ground and tickled him.

"Can you please keep it down! I'm talking to Kylie!" Alexis yelled from her bedroom.

"I wish we could tell her to be quiet when she's singing Kelly Clarkson early in the morning." Todd muttered as he entered the living room.

"If you want to call it singing," Zach smiled.

"I heard that!" Alexis called out.

Zach let out a small laugh and ruffled Todd's hair as he walked to the kitchen for a drink. Zach's dad was in the kitchen talking to Martha and Liz.

"Hello? Hope I'm not interrupting," Zach said as he entered the kitchen.

"Not at all Zach, come in," Martha smiled to him. Zach walked towards the trio and leant against the granite counter.

"So is there something you guys wanted to tell us?" Liz asked.

"Oh, yes." Gregory answered.

"Were having a special dinner tomorrow night," Martha continued.

"Cool, what's the occasion?" Zach asked as he downed a glass of water.

"Oh, um, you'll find out tomorrow, kids." Martha answered.

"Can I invite Jonas?" Liz asked politely. Zach turned to Liz and tried to hold in a smirk, but it faltered and spread across his mouth.

"Shut up Zach, what Jonas and I have is special." Liz stated.

"_Riiiiight_, okay." Zach laughed.

"Zach, be nice. Sure Liz, you can bring Jonas." Gregory agreed.

"Zachary is just jealous because he didn't think of inviting Cammie," Liz teased.

"Oh, Cammie? Is this the girl I've been hearing about Zach?"Martha asked.

Zach scowled at Liz then turned back to their parents.

"Yes, she is," Zach nodded, "You'll love her. She's nice, sweet, funny and smart. Whole package."

"Maybe you could learn something from her." Liz scoffed.

Zach ignored Liz once again and looked eagerly from his dad to Martha.

"Of course you can Zach. So I guess it's settled, we'll be seeing Cammie and Jonas tomorrow at 6, alright?" Martha asked the two.

Zach and Liz nodded while a slight smirk on their faces.

"Great," Martha smiled as she pushed open the door before adding, "And no funny business kids."

/

"Cam, it will be fun," Zach protested as he held Cammie's hand.

The two were sitting down in their favourite booth in Arnold's Ice Creamery.

"I don't know, what if they don't like me?" Cammie asked as she bit her lower lip.

"That's impossible, your far to likable." Zach smiled.

"Zach," Cammie murmured, "I am so bad at small talk. I am _not_ a conversationalist."

"I beg to differ. What are you doing now?" Zach paused for a moment and looked Cammie back in the eyes, "Having a conversation." Zach stated.

"Okaaaay," Cammie said reluctantly, "If it's what you really, absolutely want then I'll be there."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're perfect." Zach grinned as he gave Cammie a quick peck on the cheek.

"What do I wear?" Cammie asked, slightly worried.

"Hmm, a dress. A pretty one." Zach answered.

"A dress? A formal one or a casual one? Sleeves or strapless? Buttons or zips?" Cammie asked eagerly, "Oh God, and what about my shoes?"

"Cammie," Zach couldn't help but smile at her, "You'll look great in anything, you could wear a paper bag and they'd still like you."

Cammie stared back at Zach in horror for a moment before he added, "Please don't wear a paper bag."

"Zach, this is serious, what if I say something wrong? What if I offed them?" Cammie asked with a slight rise in her voice.

"You won't. I know you won't. You're going to be great." Zach said reassuringly as he smoothed back Cammie's hair.

"You don't know that." Cammie asked sadly.

"I do though, because the Cammie I know is truly wonderful. As long as you're _that_ Cammie everything is going to be just fine, okay? Just be yourself."

"Okay." Cammie replied, "You're lucky I like you so much."

"You're right, I am lucky." Zach agreed, "Really lucky."

/

"Zach did you set the table?" Martha called from the kitchen.

"Yes I did." Zach replied.

"Did you tidy up the family room?"

"Did that too."

"What about the fireplace?"

"Burning brightly."

Martha exited the kitchen for a brief moment to survey the house. The table was neatly set with a bright flower arrangement in the centre, the Tonka trucks and action figures were placed in their appropriate boxes and stored in the ottoman and finally the fireplace was flickering brightly, heating the whole house.

"Wow Zach, I'm speechless. Thank you for doing all that. The house looks great." Martha said, amazed.

"I'm glad you like it. I did wish though that I had an extra pair of hands…" Zach said sarcastically as he glared at a very lovesick Liz that was sitting with Jonas on the couch.

The two hardly seemed to take offense from Zach's small outburst. He couldn't help but notice the way Jonas looked at Liz, it wasn't that puppy-love look you give to someone but more of a wow-I-can't-believe-were-together kind of look. Was it the same look Zach gave Cammie?

Cammie knocked on the door of the Goode family three times. She only had to wait a second before it was pulled open to reveal a very happy Zachary Goode.

"I can't believe you're here," Zach said gratefully, "You look amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Cammie smiled, she looked down at her chosen outfit. She decided to wear a green sleeveless knitted dress that reached a few centre meters above her knees paired with some cute ankle boots she bought at Betts.

"Come in," Zach ushered Cammie into the family room, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Now you have to meet everything so let me introduce you firstly to the child genius of the household, Todd."

Cammie gave a warm smile to the boy sitting in front of her reading a book called, Dreigher's guide to doubling your IQ."

"Ah, Cameron. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Zachary has told me a lot about you. Is it true you scored the highest GPA in your class last year?" Todd asked eagerly.

"Uhh, I think so," Cammie answered, obviously shocked.

"See what I mean? Child genius." Zach laughed. Cammie couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"Next, we have Alexis. She's the diva of the family. " Zach explained as he gestured to his sister. She had bright blonde hair that fell in spontaneous curls. Her eye lashes were coated with thick mascara and her lips were a deep red.

"I am NOT a diva!" Alexis argued.

"You'll have to forgive Alexis; she's going through that angsty-teenage phase where she thinks nothing I say is funny anymore."

"It's because you're not funny." Alexis rebutted. She turned to look at Cammie as if noticing her presence only then.

"So this is the girl my brothers been going crazy about." Alexis smirked.

"I wouldn't say crazy about…" Cammie said, obviously startled.

"Oh you haven't seen him when he's stuck at home." Alexis deepened her voice in an attempt to do her best impersonation of Zach. "I miss Cammie. I wanna see Cammie. I wonder if I'll sound too clingy if I call her, but I already called her two minutes ago-"

"Okay Alexis, I think she got it." Zach interrupted, with a trace of embarrassment in his voice. Cammie couldn't help but find him all the cuter.

"Moving on," Zach smiled as he steered Cammie away from a triumphant Alexis. They passed the family room where Liz and Jonas were sitting rather closely.

"Hi Liz," Cammie greeted in which Liz rewarded her with a murmur of a "Hey."

"Don't worry, she's been like that all day, she only has eyes for Jonas," Zach smiled, "Now you get to meet the rascal of the bunch, but I do warn you, he can be incredibly ferocious."

"Should I be scared?" Cammie smiled.

"Absolutely." Zach smirked. As if on cue, a small boy appeared by Cammie's side.

"Hello!" The small boy grinned, "Are you Zach's wife?"

Cammie was startled at the odd question and turned to Zach in astonishment.

"Heh, maybe someday bud." Zach winked at his brother.

Cammie could really feel her cheeks heating up now.

"You know, Carter," Cammie whispered to him as she bent down, "Maybe sooner then he thinks." She smiled brightly at the boy and motioned for him to keep it a secret.

Carter released a small giggle and nodded his head in agreement, his soft tufts flopping over his forehead.

Cammie stood up and gave a small smile at Zach. "Did you-" Cammie started.

"Only a bit," Zach smirked. _Great, he heard._ "Martha is in eager arrival mode so you better meet her." He cocked his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"You must be Cammie!" Martha smiled joyfully as she embraced Cammie in a friendly hug.

"Mrs Sutton it's great to meet you. Zach's told me wonderful things about you." Cammie smiled, hoping to win some brownie points.

"Oh you're too sweet Cammie, please, call me Martha." She nodded in agreement, "Have you met Greg yet? Where's Greg- GREG?" Martha called out.

"I'm coming!" A manly voice responded. The kitchen door swung open and a man of big build hustled into the room.

"Cammie, so you're the one that's had such a great influence on my dear Zachary," The man laughed as he extended his hand.

"That's been the goal," Cammie spoke as she took his hand, "It's great to meet you, Mr Goode, thank you both for having me." Cammie directed it at both of the adults.

"Hush, it's brilliant to see a fresh face here," Martha waved the comment away, "Could you kids help me bring the food to the table?"

Zach and Cammie nodded and were each handed a steaming plate of something delicious looking. She followed him to the large oak table and placed the dish on a tablemat.

"I hope you're not entirely scared yet," Zach joked, holding Cammie's hand in his.

"Through everything, right?" She replied, quoting the charm Zach had given her on her father's funeral.

"Right." He smiled. At that moment, a bustle of faces entered the dining room. Zach pulled out a chair for Cammie while she gracefully accepted.

Zach offered her a plate of roasted potatoes which she scooped on her plate. It seemed like ages of awkward silence until, surprisingly, Liz started up a conversation.

"So there was a reason for this dinner, right?" She asked Martha and Greg.

Martha's breath seemed to have hitched and she grabbed Greg's hand across the table.

"Is everything okay?" Zach asked, suddenly serious.

"Oh my God, tell me nobody has cancer," Liz asked wide-eyed.

Greg and Martha shared a small smile at both their eldest kids.

"No, nobody has cancer Liz," Greg smiled.

Liz released an exaggerated sigh, "Then why the whole worried glances?"

Martha looked at Greg who nodded as if he knew just what she was about to ask.

"Kids, Greg and I are getting married," Martha announced.

Liz looked with her mouth agape, Zach seemed to stop breathing for a while and time seemed to slow down.

"That's wonderful, congratulations!" Cammie blurted out. She felt like she should say something because no one else was.

"Thank you Cammie dear," Martha gave a warm smile. Cammie squeezed Zach's hand under the table which brought him back from his reverie.

"S-sorry, I was just shocked, but that really is wonderful news." Zach stood up and gave his father and soon-to-be-step-mother a hug, Liz soon followed suit.

Everyone congratulated the two. The rest of the dinner consisted of wedding questions, most from Alexis and Liz.

"What colour are the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Rooftop or church?"

"Flavour cake?"

"Suits or Tux?"

"Who's ready for dessert?" Martha cooed, getting up from her seat.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Cammie and I will help!" Liz shot out as she practically pulled Cammie into the kitchen.

"Whoa calm down, I may need my right arm in future situations" Cammie joked.

"Sorry," Liz released her iron grip on Cammie, "But I needed to talk to you."

"Sure, about what?" Cammie asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"You and Zach. You really like him don't you?" Liz hollered.

Cammie couldn't think of an appropriate answer so she just stood there, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh my God, you really do! That is so cute! You know he's going to ask you to the wedding right,"

"I don't know, he might not," Cammie mumbled.

"Please, you guys are closer than Mickey and Minnie," Liz placed her hands on hips, hoping to get her point across.

"So what if we are, like you and Jonas can talk," Cammie replied.

Liz was left with red cheeks, "You know what, I think my mum is calling us," She hurried to where Martha was crouching over the oven. She took out a crisp pie and handed it to Liz, then a large tray of profiteroles that she gave to Cammie.

"Wow, Mrs-" Cammie realised she didn't know what to call Liz's mum anymore, "Sorry, do you prefer Sutton or Goode?"

"Hmm, Martha Goode, has a ring to it doesn't it?" Martha joked.

Cammie nodded and brought the tray out to the table.

"Wow, Martha went all out," Zach raised his eyebrows at the dishes of food.

Cammie took a bite from the roll. She felt the warm sensation down to her toes.

"This is amazing," Cammie said to Zach.

"Give me some," Zach smiled. She extended her hand and let Zach take a bite. Which was actually more than half of the roll.

"Charming," She laughed.

"I am, aren't I?" Zach gave Cammie a quick kiss and finished the rest of the roll.

"I'll remember this," Cammie smirked as she shot him a dirty look, which didn't much for her since Zach saw it as hardly menacing.

At 10:15, the evening was brought to an end.

"Thank you for coming, Cammie," Martha spoke as she embraced Cammie in another of her bear hugs.

"Zach could definitely use somebody like you in his life," Greg stated.

"Very funny, I'm going to walk Cammie out," Zach held Cammie's hand as the two walked outside. When Zach felt like they had finally escaped the prying eyes of his family he turned to Cammie.

"Thank you," He kissed her forehead.

"You don't need to thank me. Your family's great," Cammie motioned to the house.

Zach thought of how much Cammie fit in with his family. He let his mind wander to the thought of coming home to Cammie cooking and waking up next to her each day.

"Zach?" Cammie asked, giving him a small shake.

"Sorry," He shook his head, letting the thoughts of Cammie as his wife drift away.

"What were you thinking about?"

Zach stared at her for a moment, "I was just thinking about what would happen if we got married."

Cammie felt her breathing heighten and she forced herself to calm down.

"That probably sounds so weird right now…" Zach trailed off.

"No, it doesn't," Cammie let her hand find its way to Zach's cheek, "I meant what I said to Carter."

Zach thought back to Cammie's hushed tone to Carter. _Maybe sooner than he thinks._

"I'm glad you do because I really like you Cammie," Zach explained, "More than you could ever know."

"If this is your way of proposing to me, you really have to step up your game," Cammie gave what she'd like to think was a stern look.

"Trust me, when I propose to you, you'll know," Zach smirked.

Cammie felt the butterflies coming back.

"It will be perfect, just like you are." Zach murmured as he brought his lips on hers.

**Author's Notes: It's a little rusty, and I apologize for that. But I really hoped you found some enjoyment in that. Thank you so much for reading, please leave me your thoughts.**

**Thank you again, guys. You are all amazing xx**


	11. The Question

**Author's Notes: Hello my pretties, this chapter is relatively short and kind of a filler chapter. Sorry, I just had a tiny bit of writer's block. **

**Ally Carter owns The Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter Eleven

Cammie trained her eyes to focus on the whiteboard. She really needed to get down these notes. However, she found her eyes blurring and focusing on everything but the board.

Cammie let out a small groan.

"Something wrong?" Liz cast a sidelong glance at Cammie.

"What? Why would something be wrong?" Cammie sputtered.

"Give it up Cam, a little longer and the whole class will be able to see the sweat trickling down your back." Liz smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" Cammie bit her lip.

Liz pretended to think about it and nodded almost instantly. "Yes, and you might want to lay off the mascara in the morning. Jeez, did you apply the whole bottle?"

"It's not my fault, I just can't think of anything but-"

"Zach?" Liz smirked, "I gathered that."

"Sorry," Cammie mumbled.

"It was that dinner wasn't it?" Liz inquired.

Cammie stared down at her blank pages in an attempt to avoid Liz's gaze.

"He still hasn't asked you?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

Cammie shook her head.

"That dinner was 2 weeks ago! Why hasn't he asked you to the wedding yet?!" Liz shot out.

"Ms Sutton, if you wish to discuss a subject of irrelevance to the historical structure of the Aztecs, you may do it in the principal's office until four o'clock." Mr Blackwell said dryly.

"Er, that won't be necessary sir. Won't happen again." Liz assured him. The teacher nodded and turned back to writing on the board.

Was it just Cammie, or did the words that Mr Blackwell etched on the board read: _He still hasn't asked you yet?_

/

Class went by in a blur. On second thought, school went by in a blur.

Before Cammie knew it, she was at her locker gathering her books for her final class of the day.

Science. With Zach.

_Oh God._

Cammie walked slower towards room 601. She was in no rush to have to sit down beside Zach and chat awkwardly.

Ever since his parent's announced their engagement, Cammie had always sat patiently waiting. Maybe he just planned on going solo?  
>There were going to be plenty of eager and desperate ladies there. Who was Cammie kidding? If she was him, she would probably plan on going alone too.<p>

But was he blind to not notice Cammie was seated right beside him when he heard the news of the wedding?

_Apparently so._

Cammie took a deep breath and turned the handle to the classroom that she would be spending the rest of her afternoon in.

She froze as 20 pairs of eyes turned to face her and she couldn't help feeling déjà vu from her first time of walking into this class.

_Okay, sit your butt down and don't speak. _

"Miss Morgan, I'll remind you that this is a scheduled class that will not wait for your arrival to begin." Mrs Wilkinson leered at Cammie.

_I was only a few minutes late!_ Cammie found the little voice in her head yelling.

"I'm aware that I was lenient on the first time you arrived late to my class, but mind you that was you're first day." The teacher added.

"Sorry, I'll start wearing a watch." Cammie mumbled.

"Cammie, this is the 7th time you've arrived late. I'm sorry but I'll have to give you a detention." Mrs Wilkinson was tight-lipped as she scribbled something on a pink slip and placed it on Cammie's desk.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cammie mumbled in disbelief.

The class resumed and Cammie almost wished she could go back to being told off if it meant she didn't have to respond to Zach's questioning look.

"Everything okay, Cam?" Zach asked, turning to face her, "You look a little- Actually really tense."

"Sorry, must be this detention." Cammie lied.

"Cam, you've been like this all day, talk to me. What's wrong?" Zach placed a gentle hand on Cammie's thigh.

"It's nothing Zach, don't worry." Cammie stated as she turned in her seat, his hand falling slowly away.

"Okay," he mumbled, turning to face the board.

Cammie bit her lip. This isn't what she wanted Zach to feel like. She wanted to wrap her arms around his lean body and kiss him until the sun came up.

But she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

/

"I'm telling you, she was pissed at me." Zach ran his hand through his blonde tufts. (**A/N** **Yes, Zach had blonde hair in this story.)**

"Cammie, mad?" Grant waved the thought away, "I don't think I've ever seen Cammie mad."

The five were seated at a local pizzeria they used to all go to in the early days of high school. They would wait eagerly for the clock to strike 3 then they would grab their books and hustle into their cars towards _Peppi's Pizza. _Zach mentally kicked himself; he still hadn't brought Cammie here.

"Where is Cammie anyway?" Liz asked, looking around.

"She got a detention for being late to science." Zach shrugged.

"Well, maybe Cammie's just having a rough day." Bex intercepted.

"More like a rough week, she's been like this for ages." Zach rubbed his jaw, "What could I have done to piss her off so much?"

Liz contemplated telling Zach the reason Cammie wasn't speaking to him but then she thought of how much it wasn't her place to tell.

"What's with the awkward head-tilt and fidgety hands, Liz?" Zach asked.

Liz remained silent and began to nibble on a slice of pizza.

"You know something Liz!" Zach remarked, "Lizzie, you got to tell me! We're practically siblings!"

"First of all, Step-siblings. Secondly, that's just the issue." Liz made wild hand gestures in the air.

"Wait," Zach said rubbing his forehead, "Cammie's mad at me because we're realted?"

"No, stupid! Because you haven't asked her to the wedding!" Everyone chimed in.

"Seriously? She's mad at me because I haven't asked her to be my date?"

"Well, duh!" Liz retorted.

"Did she really think I was going to take someone else?" Zach explained.

"Zachary, a woman likes to feel wanted." Grant pointed out.

Everyone turned and gave Grant a pointed look.

"Been reading Bex's magazines again?" Jonas smirked.

"How else am I going to know what she's feeling?" Grant asked.

"You can ask me." Bex shook her head slightly in disbelief.

_Ask me. _

"I have to go." Realisation dawned on Zach as he stood up from his seat and waved his friends goodbye.

/

Cammie rounded the corner and saw her house staring back at her.

_Finally. _Cammie thought. She had had to walk home after her detention in the blazing heat.

She pulled out her keys and pushed open the door. Darkness beckoned her inside.

"Mum?" Cammie called out, "Hello?"

Cammie heard the faint sound of music playing from around the back. Maybe her mum was having some downtime. Cammie padded across the hallway and slid the patio door open.

She felt her eyes widen and breath slightly hitch. She took in her surroundings. There were candles, flowers and soft music playing in the background. And someone else.

"Cammie," Zach murmured.

"What is all this?" Cammie motioned to the set-up.

"Cammie, this is all for you." Zach started.

"But why, I've been nothing but rude to you this past week." Cammie searched his eyes.

"Well you're lucky I'm crazy for you." Zach winked, stepping closer towards her.

"How-How did you do all this?" Cammie asked.

"I can't take all the credit, you're mum helped me out a lot." Zach smiled, "I got the idea and rushed over here, it was lucky you were at detention."

Cammie felt a smile spreading across her face. What did she do to deserve him? She knew that question would echo in her mind forever.

"Cam," Zach said. Cammie looked up and noticed he was only an inch away from her.

"I love you, and that's why," Zach looked at Cammie, "I want you to be my date to the wedding."

Cammie felt a few tears trail down her cheek. Yep, she definitely did not deserve someone as close to the perfection that is Zachary Goode.

"Of course I will," Cammie nodded as she swung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for not asking sooner, I always assumed that you would go with me." Zach smiled feebly.

"I'm sorry; I was acting moody and childish." She laughed.

"I love you even when you act moody and childish." Zach brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"And I just love you." Cammie smiled into his warm hand.

**Author's Notes: I always resort to Zammie fluff in times of need. I'm terrible. So this story is nearing an end, only so much I can write about. I don't know how many chapters until its finished but I really don't want the story to drag on with heaps more chapters.**

**Please check out my other story, Since I Found You. It's a TMI fanfic.  
>I've just finished a small GG fanfic, Two Can Play At This Game. Please give it a quick read. <strong>

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts and ideas of this chapter! I love all of you so please make me happy!**

**Also, has anyone read The Halo Trilogy by Alexandra Adornetto? I strongly recommend it, made me cry. If you have, tell me so I can fangirl with someone! **

**Bianca Out. **


End file.
